callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flotsam
Silver |gamerscore = 50 |desc = Sink the boat in Carrier.}} Flotsam & Jetsam is an achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare in Exo Zombies. It requires the player to sink the boat in Carrier. This is the achievement for the map's Easter Egg story quest. All steps need to be done in the correct sequence. Step 1: Find the hidden Power Switch A player needs to purchase the Teleport Grenades, then go to the Cargo deck, where the Exo suits are located. The players now need to activate Chompy, or wait for it to come by. A small room behind the wall can be seen as the wall opens to either let Chompy in or out. The player with the Teleport Grenades need to shoot one inside the room before the wall closes. Once teleported inside, activate the Power Station in there, which will power up the Grenade Disposal Machine and the Weapon Disposal Machine. The player will then be teleported outside the room. Step 2: Build a Fishing Pole Go to the Weapon Disposal Machine, and give it any weapon (provided that none of them are the same gun, whether upgraded or not). For every second gun, the machine will hand out specific items, in the order of: an empty bottle (which is left on the ground), a reel, a line, and a hook. In this case, the players need the three latter parts to build a Fishing Pole. Each time a part is received, the players need to take it to the pole, which is located at the Gun Deck, and place the part on it. Once all parts are attached, the Fishing Pole can now be used to fish for items. Step 3: Retrieve the Data Tablets NOTE: the tablets have to be retrieved in this order. Tablet 1 Go to the Grenade Disposal Machine, and shoot a Teleport Grenade inside. The disposal slot will now move from left to right slowly, and on the left it will display icons of different grenade types. What the player needs to do is to shoot Contact Grenades (or Fragmentation Grenades) inside the machine as the icon changes, in a specific order. Doing it correctly will cause one of the three rows of lights on the right side of the machine to turn from red to green. The correct order for each row is as follows: * Row 1: Distraction Drone, Fragmentation Grenade or Nano Swarm * Row 2: Explosive Drone, Distraction Drone, Explosive Drone, Fragmentation Grenade * Row 3: Explosive Drone, Nano Swarm, Explosive Drone, Distraction Drone, Explosive Drone, Fragmentation Grenade Once completed, the tablet will be pushed through a slot on the right of the machine for any player to pick up. The players can then take the tablet to the vault door at the Gun Deck area, by pressing the action button in front of it. Tablet 2 Interact with the beer bottle received from the Weapon Disposal Machine to become drunk. Next, go to the door outside the Cargo deck, and find a keypad. Press the keypad, and a timer will be activated. In the Cargo deck, laser barriers will now appear all around the room. The players need to traverse over the lasers by crouching and jumping to safe spots, navigating along the path from the Cargo deck, through the Moon Pool, until they reach a teleporter in the Hangar. Please note that when a player is drunk, they can only Exo Jump and Slide. Also, only drunk players will see the laser barriers; if any player walks over a barrier, whether they're drunk or not, it will turn off. The second tablet, which is located on the floor right where the teleporter is, can be picked up, which will deactivate the laser and stop the timer. The teleporter will then become available for use. As with the previous tablet, the players then need to take it to the vault door at the Gun Deck. Tablet 3 The players now need to kill Blinkers, as well as teleporting Security Dogs. Each of them will drop a telefrag piece when killed. Every time the player picks up a piece, they need to take it to an unused teleporter in the Bio Lab, and press the action button in front of it to add the frag piece to it. After adding 20 frag pieces, the players can then use the teleporter, which will take them to a deserted island. Before going to the island, at least one player needs to acquire a shovel, which can be fished by using the Fishing Pole. The player(s) with the shovel, once teleported to the island, need to press the action button on the ground in order to dig within the limited time frame. After a while, the players will uncover a box, containing the third tablet. If a player fails to uncover the box within the time frame, they will be teleported back and will have to wait for the teleporter to cooldown in order to use it again. Once the tablet is acquired, all players will receive a 2000 points bonus. As with the previous tablets, the players then need to take it to the vault door at the Gun Deck. Tablet 4 Go to the Hangar area, where you can find several lockers of crew members of the ship. Find the locker of Captain DJ, and hold the action button in front of it. The characters will mention that the locker has an eye scanner. Somewhere in the map, there will be two treasure drones which spawn 2-5 rounds after interacting with the locker, one of which is empty. A player needs to shoot it down, and once that is done, that player will acquire a lever. The players then need to go to the Moon Pool, where they will find a electrical box (with a lightning sign on it next to the 3D Printer). The player with the lever needs to press the action button in front of it to add the lever to the box. The players can now use that box for 1,000 credits to activate the cage in the middle of the room. (Note: the fish received from the fishing pole is not required to attract the shark, but its required to get the golden shark throphy to be displayed on Descent, details down below.) Then, kill zombies around the three squares on the floor. Their blood will leak through the floor, which will attract a shark. Once the shark is swimming below the middle circle of the room, activate the cage. The middle circle will then open, in order to let the cage through. The player now needs to hop onto the cage, so that they will go underwater as well. The shark will be attracted, and will attempt to attack the player in the cage. The player needs to hold the action button in front of the shark, which will give the player one of Captain DJ's eyeballs. The players now need to take the eyeball back to Captain DJ's locker, and the locker will open, revealing the final tablet, which the players can then take to the vault door in the gun deck. Step 4: Opening the Vault Go to the Weapon Disposal Machine, and keep handing in weapons until the machine hands out a piece of C4. The player must hold the action button to acquire the C4. The player with the C4 will now have to go to the vault door, and hold the action button in front of the door. The match will end, and the achievement will be unlocked, along with the outro cutscene. Flotsam & Jetsam XBOX One Achievement Image AW.png|XBOX One Achievement Image Trivia * The terms flotsam and jetsam refer to two different types of ship wreckage. This relates to the ultimate goal of the achievement/trophy and easter egg- to sink the ship. * Navigating the laser barrier in less than a minute, with a fish in the player's inventory, will grant the player a gold reward, which will show up as a golden shark trophy in Descent. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Achievements